


A Cold Case

by blueelvewithwings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: A new meta is in town and distributes the meta flu. So, naturally, Barry gets a bad case of a cold and his two boyfriends spend the morning in bed taking care of him.





	A Cold Case

**Author's Note:**

> //Pure floof. Nothing else here.  
> Lesson of this drabble and the last: put down on your to-do-list who prompted you, because I obviously *forgot again*. Anyway, enjoy~

Len looked over when he heard a little sniffle beside him, and on Barry‘s other side he could spot Mick doing the same. He carefully put his book aside and turned more towards their speedster in the middle of the bed.

„Good morning, Scarlet“ he murmured and rested a hand on Barry‘s forehead. It was burning hot, much hotter than even Barry‘s normal temperature was. What he received in reply was a pained groan Barry, who just buried himself deeper in the covers.

„Everything hurts...“ The whine would have been befitting of a five-year-old, but Len guessed that was okay for someone who had gotten used to not getting sick anymore for years, only to be hit by a nasty case of the flu distributed by the current meta of the week. Well, on anyone else it would have been a nasty flu, on Barry it was just a regular cold, but he was suffering as if he was dying. Len had scoffed at the notion at first, but Barry‘s sweet puppy eyes were irresistible so he guessed coddling their boy for a while would be alright. Mick seemed to think the same, considering he had basically tucked Barry into bed and then refused to let him back up until he got better, making him homemade remedies and comfort foods and bringing him tea and hot milk with honey. Barry had taken all their coddling with a lot of sniffling but some weak, yet happy smiles, and come night the three of them had curled up together in their big bed. It was the meta flu, after all, so it surely wouldn‘t be contagious. Right?

„It‘ll be better soon, just make sure you stay nice and warm“ Len told him and slid out of the bed to make them breakfast. It was the weekend anyway, so they‘d usually stay in bed for a bit and just cuddle (or do some more adult activities) before starting their day. It was usually Mick who was in charge of breakfast, but seeing as Mick had himself wrapped around Barry like an octopus already, probably giving off heat like a space warmer to keep Barry warm, Len figured he could take that on as well. He surely was no great cook, but he could do some breakfast things.

When he came back to the bedroom a little while later and slid back into bed with a tray, both Mick and Barry were sitting up and smiling at him.

„Thank you, Lenny“ Barry told him through a stuffy nose and made a grabby hand for the croissant that Len was handing him. Mick echoed the sentiment with a grunt and a kiss to Len‘s cheek right in front of Barry‘s face as he tried to take the first bite of his croissant. Barry gave an indignant squawk, but immediately seemed mollfied as both Len and Mick gave him a peck on the cheek as well.

Len settled back against the pillows and the speedster, watching him devour several croissants, pieces of toast and a bowl of muesli in short succession while Mick munched his way through a croissant and some sandwiches and Len had his croissant with just a glass of orange juice. He then placed a hand on Barry‘s forehead again, still finding it burning with the fever that raged through his body. Barry whined a little and leaned into Len‘s cool hand, clearly seeking a way to lower his fever and get him out of the haze he had been in ever since it had started.

„I‘m sorry, Scarlet, you know you burn through everything too fast with your speedster metabolism, there‘s nothing we can do“ he explained. It wasn‘t like they hadn‘t tried, but nothing had helped for more than a few minutes. Barry nodded and just leaned against Len more, seemingly already half asleep again. Come to hink of it, it was likely also the first time in the years since the particle accelerator exploded that Barry allowed his body to rest as much as it needed to, that he slept without having one ear out for his phone at all times. Maybe this would be good for Barry even, in the long run. He needed time to recover, to just relax and let his body rest and heal. Even his accelerated healing couldn‘t account for everything, after all.

Barry let out a sleepy little huff and pressed himself closer to Len. It was cute how he was mostly asleep again already after just having woken up, and Len pressed a kiss to his forehead with a smile. „Don‘t worry, Scarlet. We‘re not going anywhere“ he promised just as Mick slotted himself in behind Barry and wrapped his arms around their speedster.

„We‘re going to take care of you“, he rumbled and turned Barry just enough to place a kiss on his forehead as well. „Take care of you until you get well again, and after that as well. No getting away from us anymore.“

Barry grumbled something under his breath at that, but it was too incoherent for either of them to understand. He settled down though, under the covers and snuggled in safely between his two criminal boyfriends, and it seemed that he was content, at least. Or as content as you could be with a raging fever and a runny nose. At least it seemed that the meta flu was not contagious, so neither Len nor Mick had any qualms about being close to him.

„Isn‘t he cute, our boy?“ Len murmured, and Mick simply smiled in reply and leaned over enough to kiss Len‘s forehead without squashing Barry.

„Never thought we‘d have a third. Figured it‘d always just be you n me. And now we have this cutie here.“ Mick didn‘t sound put off by that in the least, if anything he sounded like he was still in awe of that fact. And Len could understand him. Mick and him had been together for decades, but they both had so many quirks that they‘d thought no one would ever want them. No one apart from each other, of course. So they had talked about opening their relationship, and about being poly, and wanting a third, but neither of them had ever believed that it could come true.

Never, that was, until Barry came speeding into their lives with smiles made of pure sunshine and more love to give than any human should possibly be capable of and an astounding mixture of being smart and witty but also naive, and he had wormed his way into both their hearts and taken them for himself at the same breakneck speed in which he moved. And most stunning of them all, he had freely given them his own heart in return and just within a few months he had found his place and had slid into their relationship as seamlessly as if he‘d always been there. They were both sure by now that Barry was meant for them, but that didn‘t mean that they could ever stop being astounded by the fact, or that they‘d ever stop being grateful for it. It wasn‘t every day that one found something as perfect as Barry Allen, after all.

And if he needed them to be soft and caring boyfriends at times when he was sick, and be all loving and mushy with him when the outside world still believed them to be heartless thieves with no emotions, well…. That wasn‘t really a hardship to either of them anymore. One did not just let pure sunshine in one‘s life without opening one‘s heart up like a flower to the sun, after all.

Barry would be better soon, too. He just had a nasty cold after all, nothing that was dangerous. They‘d just have him to himself for a few days, coddle him and spoil him and make sure he felt better again, and then he‘d be right back to speeding through the city and righting all the wrongs. And who knew, maybe with all the time they had for the two of them with Barry sleeping so much, they could plan a nice celebratory heist to acknowledge the return of the Flash in a little while.


End file.
